Guardians of Time: The Gates
by raptormax9585
Summary: Fourth book in the GoT series. Matt and the others must travel to many different universes, and timespaces, in order to stop a new evil from gatherin keys and unlock a powerful ancient evil. continues right after The Key.
1. Prologue

GoT: The Gates

Disclaimer: all the characters, settings, and stuff from GoT and Old Magic all belong to the arthure, Marianne Curley. original characters are all mine, plus the idea for this story. there will be references from some shows (if only one) so their not mine but the orignal creator. the idea for the gates are inspired by FMA. im going try to have cross overs with other books (i.e saga of darren shan and demonata, both owned by darren shan)

hope you guys enjoy it, its my first story.Decided to wirte it after thinking about the idea for almost a year. i hope to update by releasing a new chapter or two every week or so.

happy reading!1

P.S. i might rewrite this in the near future if given the chance.

P.P.S. Will try draw manga adaptations of old magic and GoT trilogy plus this when i get to it.

* * *

Prologue 

'Ahhh, so it would seem the mighty Goddess has fallen...' Keziah spoke softly, his eyes closed, while standing on one of the steps leading up to a secret room. He feels Lathenia's life-force vanish in the wind. Slowly he opens his eyes and resume walking up the long steps, only to stop again when he felt Lorian's life-force vanish aswell. 'Hm, the fools..' he said while smirking.

'Oh Lathenia, that pathetic twit, if only she took better control over her emotions, her victory would be assured. Oh well.' he muttered.

Ten minutes later a figure stood in his way, holding on the rails for dear life. Keziah's eyes widen for a split second then returned to normal when he saw who it was.

'So it would seem you manage to escape from them, Marcus.'

'Only to obtained the key you asked of me to bring, my lord.' Marcus replied. From out of his coat pockets, he revealed a hand sized sphere with a deep black coloring. Keziah smiled, moved foward and took the sphere from his hands. He held in the little from the candles above, and lookedd at it.

'Looks like _he_ was right, the key was hidden amongst the darkness of the underworld. Who would have thought. heh.Good job in retrieveing it.'

'My lord, just how important is this sphere, that I have to risk my life to find?'

Keziah, still holding the precious key, continues his climb up the stairwell. Marcus had no choice but to follow him, hoping to get the answers to his questions.

'Marcus, have you heard the story of the original fallen angel?' he asked, while not looking at him.

'Yes, I have but whats that got to do with anything?'

'Well, do you know the cause our organization's purpose is ?'

'Well...uh..no, I dont.'

'Thats no surprise considering your status.' Marcus made a face, but Keziah paid no attention to him.

When they arrived at the top of the staircase, two wooden doors stand before them. When both of them walked towards it, Marcus kneeled, a puddle of blood already forming on the ground. With a bored sigh, he walked up to him,

'Marcus, dont tell your injured from fighting them are you?'

'Forgive me my lord, but i cant help it, I was caught off guard by a demon...' Marcus was losing much blood, his face becoming paler by the second.

'Fine, Ill heal you, but only because you found the key. But dont expect me to do it again in the near future, fool.'

He stood in front of him, chanted an incantation while forming seals with his wrinkled hands. Just then, a magic circle appeared undered Marcus, and began to feel great rushing into him, healing his wounds, as if Isabel was healing him instead of Keziah. After five minutes, he was healed.

'Come.' he ordered and Marcus followed him into the room. Once inside, the doors closed behind them, startling Marcus a bit in the process. In the room, nothing but scrolls, books, and equipment that all belonged to the ancient wizard. Keziah moved his frail body to the center of the room where a circle similiar to the one that healed him lay drawn. Once on top of it, he bent down and touched the floor.

Almost immediately, light shone from the circle and covered the old wizard's entire body. Marcus had to cover his eyes, for the light was too bright for his eyes to see. When it was over, his master stood there, tall and young, long black hair and short beard, no longer was he an old man. Marcus was not shock, as he knew his master's true form since the day he first met him, all those years ago in his own world. When Keziah turned to face him, he asked once more in a different voice, 'Tell me Marcus, do you know our purpose, our goal in the organization?'

'My lord as far as im concerned, all ive heard is the plan to take over the multi-verse from the other soldiers in the syndicate.' he answered slowly.

'Do you want to know?'

Marcus thinks this over, deciding if he really want to know. Finally after ten minutes he answers.

'Yes I do. I want to know what Im getting myself into.'

'Hmmhmhm. Very well. While it is true that part of our goal is total control of all the multiverse, our true aim is to free a certain someone"

'A certain someone, my lord ?' he asks confused.

' You know him with the name your people gave him, hence the reason why i asked you about the fallen angel story.'

'Wait, you cant mean...' he began, shock and fear gripping his heart. anticipating the answer he knows is true.

'Yes, 666 Satan. in other words, Lord Lucifer.'

'Bu-bu-but why, and how does he exist if theres not even a real hell?'

'Oh there is a Hell, its only closed off by a very strong seal. Nothing gets out, nothing gets in.We, the Dark Legions, were created with the porpuse of freeing this ultimate dark being, and have him lead us to conquest to all universes, rule over us all as king, covering the land in darkness, and make every world a living hell for all beings.'

'But how was he sealed in the first place, and-.' Marcus began was cut off by Keziah.

'Enough questions for now, ill answer them when we arrive at the world where my older brother is at the moment. He tells me the next key is hidden somewhere over there.'

'Are the spheres..'

'Persistent are you. Yes they are the keys needed to free our lord. We need twenty in all in order to undo the seal. We've only obtained 2.'

'So 18 keys are left right?'

'Right, now come we must leave, my brother expects us at his place, you still have your weapon?

'Yes my lord.'

'Good lets go.' he smirked. He clapped his hands, touched the wall, and another circle appeared. It stood there for 3 seconds before disappearing and openning into a portal. Both of them leave through it at the same time, leaving the underworld in which Lathenia once ruled.

* * *

Well what do you think? Hope its good, took me awhile to write it. make sure to R&R 8D 


	2. Chapter 1:Ethan

GoT: The Gates

Disclaimer: all the characters, settings, and stuff from GoT and Old Magic all belong to the arthure, Marianne Curley. original characters are all mine, plus the idea for this story. there will be references from some shows (if only one) so their not mine but the orignal creator. the idea for the gates are inspired by FMA. im going try to have cross overs with other books (i.e saga of darren shan and demonata, both owned by darren shan)aswell as Old Magic, also owned by Marianne Curley

Here it is, the first chapter.Took me all night to write it. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

Ethan

I drop to my knees, my legs shaking too much. I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks as I continue to stare at him, the monster that took everything from me. I stare and stare, as if doing so will make him bring back the people he stole from me. The sun already disappeared, the moon light shining on the ground. I looked up at the sky, and as if by instinct I screamed.

'YOU BASTAAAAAAAAARD !!!!!!! GIVE THEM BACK!!!!!! GIVE BACK MY SISTER !!!!! GIVE BACK MY HEART!!!' I could'nt help scream, it feels as if I'm losing my sanity. I continue to cry, scream, and kept on calling that monster every name I can think of. Arkarian and Matt let me be, they just stand there and wait for me to calm down. I'm glad they're leaving me alone right now, giving me time to calm down a bit before...

'Ethan.'

Arkarian kneels next to me, his hand on my shoulder, already feeling better from it.

'What is it.' I answered in a voice unlike my own.

'We need to get back to the others, everyones waiting.'

I'm still staring at him, can't look away. Finally, I turn to look at Arkarian. He looks terrible. His eyes are red, dry tears covering his cheeks, yet despite this, his voice is calm and controlling. Matt walks over, and he too has been crying.

'Ethan, I'm sorry. it's my fault. I'll let Marduke live when I had the chance to kill...I should'nt have hesitated and quickly finish him off... I'm so sorry, it's all my fault.' He began to cry again.

'You have every right to be angry at me, Ethan. You can even punch me if you want.'

I just stare at him. I should be angry at him, for letting that bastard live, but for some reason I'm not. I turned my gaze to the night sky again, looking at the stars above.

'It's not your falt, Matt. Never was, I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, I dont think Rochell would forgive me if I get angry at you. So just...dont worry about it.'

'But-'

' Matt! Its not your falt!' I finally stood up, Arkarian helping me stand since my legs are bit weak. We stood there, not looking at each other. Finally, Arkarian broke the silence.

'Come on, we better get back to the others, they must be getting worried.'

'Yeah.' Matt and I answered at the same time.

Before we went back, I asked Arkarian on what to do with Marduke.

'We leave him here for now, I'll send in some people to retrieve him before-' before he could finish his sentenced, the rock began to crack. Then all of a suden a million cracks appeared on the surface. And in a split second later, the form that was once Marduke, the traitor to the guard, murderer who killed my sister and my soul mate, a beast who was no longer human, crumbled into a thousand peices.

All three of us were stood there, shocked. None of us touched the rock nor used the weapons on it.

'Nevermind. Looks like he collapsed on himself.' Arkarian said, after examinig the pieces.

'You think its part of the curse that Lorian didnt mention?' Matt asked Arkarian.

'Maybe, but it doesnt matter. My father may have secretly made an extra curse to secure...'

He does'nt finish, and I turn the other way, walking back to the others. Matt and Arkarian stopped examining his remains and walked side by side with me. I didnt really care if his body crumbled to a thousand pieces, as long as hes dead, I'm happy.

We walked back in total silence. When we got back, everyone was still here, piling up useful materials from the fallen Citadel. Rochel still laid there, Isabel cradeling her body, Neriah kneeling beside her. I look over where the big pile was and saw Dillon helping my father, Jimmy and the rest of the Guard gather the pieces. I dont see the fallen immortals anywhere. which means they were taken to Athens, in preparation for the funeral.

Everyone noticed our pressence and stoped whatever they were doing. I slowly walked up to where Rochel and Isabel are. I droped to my knees in front of them, dropping the bow and arrow on floor on my side.I star into the lifless face of my love. Isabel is still crying, and so is Neriah, but they dont say anything. Neriah notices Matt coming and runs up to him. They both embrace each other, crying together. I take her body from Isabel's hands and just hold onto to her, thinking that shes just sleeping, that she'll wake up and smile up at me. But the hole in her chest brings me back to reality. I began to cry again, my tears fall into her beautiful face, giving the impression that shes crying too.

'I'm so sorry, Ethan...I...I...' She began weakly, her voice full of emotions.

'It's...okay Isabel.. I know it's not your fault. It wasnt anybody's fault...' Arkarian came over and Isabel stood up embrace him too.

'Arkarian...I...I...couldnt do anything...to s-save her...I-'

'I know, my love, I know you tried. I just wished we could have been there sooner to stop it.' Arkarian says in a soothing voice.

Everyone was silent. I kept staring down on her face. I began caressing her face, touching her silky hair, her soft lips, in which I felt only once. I leaned my face down, and kissed her one last time.

'I'm so sorry, I wasnt...able to protect you.'sniff 'I wish we had more time to be together, I...didnt want it to end this way." I drew her closer to me.

sniff'Im so sorry, Rochel, I'm so sorry...so sorry...it's all MY fault that you died' I whispered, crying even more.

'I love you so much...One day I'll see again, I promise I will.' I dont know how much time passed. minutes, hours. it felt like forever, me holding her lifless body, my heart shattered in pieces again.

'Father..!' Matt's voice. Did he just say...

I looked up from her face, and there stood two people. One of them had a beard and long hair, the other tall with long hair and golden eyes. I immeditely knew who it was, seeing how he resembles his brother and sister. Plus Matt called out father.

'So yourMatt's real Father, correct?' I asked.

He turns to look at me, his face filled with sadness, but immediatly changed, as if I was just seeing things.

'I'm am indeed. It seems they both have died, havent they?'

'Yes they did, Uncle' Arkarian answered before Matt did.

Matt's father looked over the rest of us, the destruction, then at me and Rochel.

'It seems the prophecy has been fulfilled.' he said in a sad voice.

Immediately anger began to swell up my chest. Before I began to say something, Matt and Neriah came up.

'Father, why have you come here for?' He asked in a quick manner. Neriah stood behind him, apparently intimidated by his pressence.

'Will all the Named, including their king and the rest of the tribunal, meet me in Athens for an important meeting. there is much that is needed to discuss.' He bellowed, completely ignoring Matt's question.

As soon as he this, Rochel's body began to disappear.

'What the... Rochel, no...STOP..!' and just like that, her body completly disappears, as if shes now been completly erased from the face of the Earth, both body and soul. I looked at my hands that was once hold her, and I punched the earth, over and over

'Ethan, stop!'

Isabel came up and stoped me, healing my knuckles in the process. I looked up at the immortal, anger showing in my eyes.

'What the hell happened to her body?!' I asked through gritted teeth.

he doesnt answer.

'I said, what happened to Rochel's body?!?!' I screamed, standing up now.

Finally he speaks,'It would seem she has finally arrived at her destination.' he cryptically answers.

'What did you say?' I asked confused

'Ehtan, please calm down.' I cant do it, to damn angry at the fact that her body is gone and the damn immortal cant give me a simple answer.

Arkarian, Matt, and Neriah all look at me, apparently they all heard my thoughts, and evidently so did he. But I didnt care. Before I knew it, King Richards appears right in front of me and punches me in the face. I flew across the ground from his immense strenght. Isabel comes running to me, getting ready to heal me, when Richards stops her. ' but my lord, hes injured...'

'Leave him be Isabel.' and began to walk towards me.

'Get up, Ehtan.' I wipe the blood from my lips, spit out a tooth, and stood before him, though only faceing my feet.

'Ethan, we are all sorry that Rochel died, and we are all just as confused as you are as to why her body disappeared. But that does not give you the right to insult someone of a higher ranking than yourself! now pull youself together and-'

'Its all right, my lord.' The immortal appeared next to him.

'I understand his feelings, I do not mind his insults.' I look up at him and couldnt help but say it.

'I'm...terribly sorry my Lord, for insulting you.'

'Its alright Ethan, I understand. Now, I'll see you and the rest of you in Athens. I'll explain everything once we are there.'

And with that said, he disappears.

'You heard him, everyone, let us go.'

'But what about the rest of the tribunal members?' Neriah asks.

'I am sure they all get the message from him soon enough.' After saying that, all of us, including Dillon who is now part of the Named, from a close circle surrounding King Richards. we of course carry our weapons. before leaving, Dillon whispered something to me.

'Sorry about overreacting earlier, didnt mean to.' It took awhile to figure out what he meant and answered,

'Forget about it.'

After saying those words, all of us were transported to Athens.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. Future chapters will be long ones (depending how much i want to put in) so be prepared for a long read in the near future. Please R&R! thanks 


	3. Chapter 2: Rochelle

GoT: The Gates

Disclaimer: all the characters, settings, and stuff from GoT and Old Magic all belong to the arthure, Marianne Curley. original characters are all mine, plus the idea for this story. there will be references from some shows (if only one) so their not mine but the orignal creator. the idea for the gates are inspired by FMA. im going try to have cross overs with other books (i.e saga of darren shan and demonata, both owned by darren shan)aswell as Old Magic, also owned by Marianne Curley

Sorry for the late release, i was busy doing other things that i keep forgeting to write this. enjoy the new chapter.Next one should be out on Friday or Saturday.Please R&R! thanks

* * *

Chapter 2

Rochelle

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes, was Ethan's heart broken face. I wish it didn't have to end like this, wish we had more time to be together, but I know it's impossible. It pains me to think that he'll never be really happy anymore, but I pray he doesn't do anything rash, like follow me. It seems the prophecy was true, I was destined to die in the end. I really thought I dodeged a big bullet but I guess not.

Darkness envelops me after my eyes close, getting a bit claustrophobic. After what seemed like forever, I felt the same sensation I always feel when my soul gets transported to the citadel, only I wont be coming back to my body anymore.

After the feeling has passed, my soul began to feel really warm, and bright light forced my eyes to open. When my eyes was adjusted to the bright light everything began to look clear. I expected to see blue sky and white fluffy looking clouds all around me, but all I see is a golden sky with no clouds whatsoever. I thought for a second that I might've gone to the wrong place, but I highly doubt that. I looked at my hands, only I could see though them. I clasped my hands together, and both went right through each other. It was wierd thing to do. I looked at my shirt, to see if I'm really

wearing any clothes. When I did, I felt my mouth dropped a little. I was still wearing the same clothes I had before I died( which is wierd to say) and not only that, the shirt had a huge blood stain. I felt around the area where the arrow should have have hit, but felt nothing. No hole or even a scratch.

Well, now I dont have to worry about having an arrow head sized hole where my heart is. After checking, I looked ahead to find something, anything, that will tell me where to go, but only gold sky is all I see. I'm really starting to think I'm at the wrong place.

'You are where you need to be.' I jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere. Its then I knew whos voice this belonged to though I wish I was wrong.

When I turned around to where the voice came from, My mouth dropped practically to the floor, and my eyes widened to the size of bowling balls. Standing right next to each other were Lathenia AND Lorian. Though neither of them looked angry or upset, just calm and controlling, even Lathenia looked as if she never did anything wrong or evil, only a look of innocence. I cautiosly moved towards them to close the huge gap between us, though I really dont want to.

'Mind explaining why you two are standing there and not at each others throats?' I asked, not letting my gaurd down in case Lathenia decides to attack me, though it would be pointless seeing how we're both dead.

'We are both here so we can bring your soul to this location, and explain to you your mission.' Lorian replied.

'A mission?'

'Thats right. But to accomplish this mission...' Both of them raised their hands and strong power was released, aimed at me. When it struck me, my whole body began to shake violently. Pain ramed through my body, as the sensation returned. After what felt like hours it stopped. I fell on my knees trying to catch my breath.

'...you need to be alive.' did I hear her right.

'Your joking, right? Thats im-' I stopped after galncing my hands. They're not translucent anymore, not producing that soft glow they eminate. I clasped my hands, and they dont go through each other, then I checked to see if I still had the fatal wound,nothing but smooth skin. I WAS alive. But something was different.

'Why arent my hands energized like before? They look normal.' I asked while I stare at my hands, pain free.

'Thats because we are surpressing them while you are here.' Lorian answered.

'Wait, how is that possible? And how are you able to bring me back, its impossible!?'

'We thought the same thing, my dear. But it seems that we gain tremendous powers and new abilities when immortals die. When my brother and I killed each other, our brother,Dartemis, explained to us about all this and what you must do, when our souls arrived at his palace. Bringing back the dead is one of our new abilities.'

'Okay but why are you helping when you suppposed to be evil?!'

'Rochelle you must know, my sister wasnt always evil. she used to be kind and gentle. The reason shes evil because she was manipulated by someone.'

'I was weak, gave in to evil, lost my true self.'

'How can I trust you now, after everything you did? How do I know if what your saying is all but a lie.'

'Becuase when we immortals die, we can no longer lie.' Lorian said.

I guess I have no choice but to believe him and try, TRY to trust her.

'Fine, I believe you. I cant say I'll forgive you, but for now I'll trust you.'

'Thank you, Rochelle.'

'So explain to me about what it is this is all about.'

* * *


End file.
